


sing it out, hard as you can

by plingo_kat



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stuttering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat
Summary: The first time it happens, Klaus doesn’t notice.





	sing it out, hard as you can

**Author's Note:**

> Another [kink meme fill](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html?thread=37148): Klaus/Diego, stutter, bottom!Diego.
> 
> I get real productive with kmemes /shrug emoji

The first time it happens, Klaus doesn’t notice. Even he will admit that he doesn’t have the greatest grip on reality; out of all of them, he probably clocks in on the delusional rankings right below Five. And besides. With the expanse of muscled back in front of him and the tight heat around his dick, Diego’s _ass_ up close and personal with his hips, he’s a little -- okay, a lot -- distracted.

“Ff,” Diego says, as Klaus pushes in. “Oh, f-fuh-fuh- _fuck_.”

“Yeah,” Klaus agrees mindlessly, and starts moving. Diego makes an interesting sound, a sort of strangled groan. “Fuck, you feel good.”

Diego doesn’t reply, just tilts his hips up -- and that’s fine with Klaus, who puts his hands on Diego’s thighs and goes to town. They can talk later.

*

The don’t talk later, at least not about the sex. Instead they argue about who gets the last piece of toast and whether or not Klaus was the one to leave a wet towel on the bathroom floor (spoiler: it was). Small things. Domestic things. Things that cause a warm flutter low in Klaus’ stomach, close to nervousness. An unfamiliar feeling.

It’s a surprise, really, how easily they fall into a routine together. It makes the _other_ surprise less startling in comparison; if Klaus was, hah, tortured and had to answer whether he thought Diego liked taking it up the ass, he’d say that most of the time? A big fat _no_. But in fact it’s the other way around. Diego likes to be on the bottom more often than not, which suits Klaus just fine. Just being with Diego, after everything, is possibly the best gift that life’s given him so far.

Except. This. This is infinitely better.

“Oh,” Klaus sighs, and rolls his hips in a lazy grind against Diego’s ass. He’s already come once tonight and now he wants to take it slow, really _savour_ it. But Diego is stuck in the rush of the first build, twitchy and impatient, trying to push against him for more. Klaus keeps them still, drapes himself over Diego’s back and breathes into the nape of his neck, murmuring reassurances. Just a little longer. Just feel it, feel me in you. God, you’re so fucking beautiful.

And Diego... softens, goes liquid like molten metal. Bows his head and stammers out Klaus’ name with effort, voice a low moan, Kuh-Kuh-Kluh- _aaaaus_...

“Diego,” Klaus breathes, and kisses the soft hairs at the base of Diego’s skull, runs his lips over them to feel the buzz. Every bit of Diego is delicious, and he can’t help himself from darting his tongue out to taste the sweat on his skin. Diego’s fingers dig into the mattress. Klaus is drunk on how good he feels, how good _Diego_ feels. “What do you want, darling? Tell me, I’ll give it to you. I’ll do anything.”

“Ah,” Diego says, choked. Klaus pushes a little bit deeper into him, presses the edge of teeth to the swell of muscle in his shoulder. “I cuh, cuh--” He takes a deep breath, holds it. Let’s it out all in a rush as Klaus grinds in again. “ _Can’t._ Klaus, _please_ \--”

And oh, Klaus shouldn’t find that such a turn on, shouldn’t think that Diego’s stutter, that his brother struggled so much with in their youth, is hot as hell. Except it means that Diego’s losing a lifetime of control -- that Klaus is _making_ him lose control, that he can get under his skin and burrow into his heart and bones, that he’s carved out a place for himself there.

“You gotta tell me,” he urges, feeling the desperation claw at the insides of his lungs. He wants to hear it from Diego’s mouth. Wants the reassurance. “Come on, Diego. For me?”

And Klaus has done this before, has in fact made it a common occurrence; he pleads, all big eyes and a pouting expression, and Diego pretends that he’s ever going to do anything but give in. Just like now. Diego shakes his head, nearly hitting Klaus in the nose. His breathing is wet and ragged. Klaus edges impossibly closer, presses imperceptibly deeper. “Please,” he whispers into the secret little patch of skin behind Diego’s ear.

“You b-bastard,” Diego groans. Giving in. Klaus smiles. “Just. Just fuh, fuh-- just fuh-- just get me off.”

“Yeah,” Klaus breathes, and starts to move his hips. Diego falls silent with a little hiccuped moan. “Uh-uh, Diego, c’mon. Love hearing your voice, want it, you were doing so good.”

“No I wasn’t,” Diego hisses, arching back into Klaus’ thrusts. “You j-j-jerk.”

“For me,” Klaus repeats, and fucks in hard.

“Uh!” He can practically feel Diego give in, the final buckling of all that iron self control. “Klaus, cuh-come on, hurry up and _fuck_ me, let m-me goddamn cuh-cuh-cuh- _come_.”

“You are so fucking hot,” Klaus says in response, nonsensically, biting at Diego’s ear. Diego gasps. “How are you so fucking hot.”

“Klaus,” Diego moans, starts his name over again and doesn’t make it to the end, gets stuck saying _ah, ah, ah_ as Klaus finally tips over, loses his rhythm and pushes into the tight clutch of Diego’s body with inelegant, syncopated haste. Diego follows as soon as Klaus gets a hand around his cock, still clumsy with pleasure, and the tight clench around him wrings another couple of aftershocks out of his aching body.

They collapse onto the mattress.

“Hey,” Klaus says when his brain works again. He pulls out carefully but Diego still hisses. “Diego. Kiss me.”

Diego doesn’t argue. They kiss for a long time, lazy and languid, all lips and tongue.

“We’re definitely going to talk about this,” Klaus whispers, arm slung over Diego’s chest, a leg over his thigh. Diego closes his eyes and turns his head away on the pillow, smiling faintly.

Klaus is too tired to pursue the topic. He falls asleep to Diego’s even breathing in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> plingokat @ twitter


End file.
